My White Rose
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: After the heist in Italy, Romano is still ultra pissed at Kaitou Kid. What better way to get revenge than going to visit the thief himself? Rated T for Romano's mouth. Sequel to 'You Are Cute'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Yes a multichapter crossover fic from me :D Romano/Kid cannot get out of my mind and I need to write more of it ^^'****Sorry for oocness and grammar mistakes. I'll try hard. Also its the sequel to You Are Cute. If you didn't read it, it's alright there's not much you need to know just that Kid had a heist in Italy and met Romano and blah blah a little fluff. :3**

Something was wrong.

Literally the entire world felt it.

They tried not to make their staring obvious but it wasn't that hard, considering the target of this confusion was too dazed to care. Even America stopped his bickering with England in favor of quietly chewing his hamburger and staring.

Italy Romano was sitting at his designated seat. Scowl not present in his face. Instead, there was a soft frown and hazel eyes that seemed to be staring beyond the meeting room.

In his hand was a small rose that was being continuously twirled by his fingers.

That was not normal.

"F-fratello?" Veneziano whispered and tilted his head when Romano let out another out of character sigh.

"Ve~ Germany, is Romano sick? The northern Italian cried out, tugging at the German's sleeve. The blonde stammered and pulled the other man's hand off.

"I-I don't, well I uh, Spain!" He turned to the nation of passion with a glare. The Spaniard chuckled nervously and mumbled an apology before turning to Romano and poked his cheek.

"Romano~" He drawled out.

"What?" His jaw almost dropped, Romano had never ever answered in such a civil manner before.

"R-Romano."

"I said what?" The Italian's eyes were still trained on the white rose.

"Something wrong?" That got the other man's attention. The southern part of Italy's head snapped up and he stared at Spain with wide eyes and a light flush.

"N-nothing's wrong! What makes you think there is, bastard?"

The tension in the meeting room suddenly disappeared and the others nations took a deep breath of relief before returning to their usual antics.

"Wah, Romano you had me scared for a second there." Spain smiled, poking his cheek again.

"W-why bastard?"

"Because you weren't being yourself."

"A-asshole, are you saying that I can't be normal when I'm not cursing?" He scowled and Spain chuckled.

"Yup, you just aren't the same, my little tomato~"

"Shut up!" And the both of them did as Germany began yelling and continuing the already pointless meeting.

* * *

"Ve~ fratello, are you sure you're alright?"

"O-of course, idiota, why not?" Romano swore.

"Ve...fratello, you haven't touched your pasta and it's your favorite." Romano started and looked down at his cold plate. Oh that's right, he had even forced the potato bastard to treat them to lunch at his most favorite yet most expensive restaurant in France. Not that the pervert's delicacies were any good but he had to have a favorite in every nation.

"I-I'm not hungry, that's all." He blatantly lied and winced when he heard his idiot brother gasp.

"G-Germany! Romano said he's not hungry for pasta! Wahh I'm scared!" The younger Italian cried and Germany face palmed with a sigh.

"Italy why don't you go outside and buy some ice cream. Maybe that will cheer your brother up." Before Romano could protest, Veneziano had gotten up and run for the door, humming "gelato~ gelato~" all the way out.

Romano inwardly scowled and took out the white rose and absentmindedly began twirling it again.

"Stop staring, potato freak." He muttered after looking up briefly to see the German studying him under freezing blue eyes.

"Italy's older brother, what's bothering you?" The southern Italian's hands froze and he stared at the almost dry petals of the rose.

"Why do you care?" He glared and turned back to the rose. The German gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look, you being upset will get your brother upset and I don't need two upset Italies."

"So you're only caring about me to comfort Veneziano huh?"

"W-what, you're changing the subject!" The blonde groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose irritably.

"Listen bastard; is it that wrong for me to...act normal?" Germany froze at his quiet tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it that wrong for me to act normal?" He cursed lowering his head, crushing the stem of the rose, the thorns dug into his skin but he ignored it.

"O-oi, I didn't mean it that way." Germany began, afraid that he had steered the hot tempered Italian the wrong way. He winced when Romano stood up, slamming his hands on the table, surprisingly the rose had survived the man's temper.

"Tell Veneziano that I'll be back home late."

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Germany stood up too and was ready to chase him.

Romano stared at the rose with a strange expression before giving a soft scoff.

"I wonder." Then he left. Leaving Germany to wonder what was wrong with Romano. But he frowned when he remembere what Romano had asked him.

_Is it that wrong for me to act normal?_

Germany sighed and sat back down taking a bite of his food, which had already gone cold. He looked across the table at the untouched plate of pasta. Great, there goes his hard earned money.

A moment later, Veneziano appeared with three gelatos in his hand.

"Ve Germany, I couldn't decide which flavor I want to eat so I got all three! Chocolate, vanilla and-" The Italian slowed to a stop. His grip on the cones tightened.

"Where's Romano?"

"Ah, he said he had something to do and won't be home until late. Don't worry though." Germany forced a smile on his face and Veneziano nodded before brightening up.

"Ve, then I get to eat fratello's gelato too!"

* * *

Romano had barely made it down a street in Paris when he was suddenly yanked into an alley.

His assailant put a hand around his mouth to keep him from yelling out. Romano cursed and kicked his leg back, catching the figure in the groin. He heard a yelp and was out of the figure's hold. The stupid sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see a face, only the outline of a figure curling in on itself.

"Oh mon cheri! I am proud of this thing! Don't damage it!" He flinched and his mafia instincts told him to stand prepared to fight. But that ststuff voice with the stuffy accent could only belong to one nation.

"F-France? You ass what are you doing here creep?" The sun disaapeared behind a cloud and he trembled slightly at the sight of the blonde.

"Humph, how hostile, this is my place. It should be my question to you, oui?"  
The frenchie sniffed and Romano growled.

"In case you forgot, there was a meeting here." He turned around and scowled even more when he found the rose on the ground, dirtied by the dust. He picked it up and brushed the dirt off it gently, avoiding any chance of damaging it.

France just stood by and frowned.

"What's that?" He asked softly.

"What?" Romano carefully put it back into his pocket.

"The white rose." Romano gritted his teeth and turned away.

"None of your business." He hissed and began to leave the alley and the blonde haired nation grabbed his uniform sleeve.

"Let go!" Romano screeched, yanking his arm away.

"It's him, isn't it?" Romano froze and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Italian whispered.

"Kaitou Kid." France said simply yet sharply and Romano stopped struggling.

"..."

"So it is." France sighed, running a hand through his silky hair.

"How..." Romano sputtered and France chuckled.

"He first appeared in Paris in that thing remember?" France nodded his head towards the Eiffel Tower.

"...You met him?"

"But if course mon cheri! I was there for Phantom Lady at first, she is such a charming beautiful woman, but he appeared too! He was strange and mysterious. Oh and he left me this." Romano turned his head and his eyes grew wide when France pulled out a laminated transparent card. Pressed in it was a white rose, long dead but preserved to stay white.

This made Romano's heart skip. He thought that he had finally gotten something that belonged to him and only him. He never had anything to himself. It was always for Veneziano or for the both of them to share. Rome's love, the inheritance...even Spain. The only thing that was probably his own was Spain's tomato field, but even that was to be shared with Veneziano when he came over to visit Spain.

He had felt so happy when he discovered the white rose tucked into his breast pocket when he woke up after the heist. He finally had something that his brother didn't have.

Kaitou Kid's attention.

But, after looking at the card, he guessed not.

"R-Romano? Mon cheri?" France frowned at Romano's face. The Italian's expression held a mix of disbelief, sadness and betrayal. Then he looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

"Are you here to rub it in my face?"

"W-what?"

"Well, I knew it. Looks like I can never be the happy one."

"Romano I don't know what you are talking about-" He was cut off by Romano's furious glare. He flinched back, never in his life had he seen such rage in the Italian's eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" He swore and ran out of the alley with France's surprised yells behind him.

"Romano!" France yelled again but sighed when he saw that the man was already out of sight.

"I only wanted to warn you...that the thief will break your heart..."

* * *

Romano turned to the flight board with a yawn. There was a flight for Italy taking off in another three hours. Great, he had no intentions for staying in this place longer than he had too.

He could call his private jet but he was pretty sure he would have to go meet his boss afterwards since his jet runs directly under his boss. And he was in no mood for listening to the man blab on and on about shit that would only be beneficial to Veneziano. And he was dead certain that the pilot would rather fly Veneziano home than him. Since he was in their eyes, 'the failed version of Italy'

He sighed but gave the flight attendant chick a wink, making her giggle with a blush. He took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket for his credit card and opened his mouth starting to ask for a ticket to Rome but stopped when the flight board flashed to a different schedule.

A flight for Tokyo, Japan taking off in thirty minutes.

His heart skipped another beat and he cursed himself for acting like a little school girl when he felt the heat rising on his face.

His mind raced back to his white rose and the one France was holding. Did the perverted bastard actually care about Kaitou Kid? Considering the fact the first time Kid appeared was almost twenty years ago, and France still had it with him. It must've meant something to the nation, right?

"Um, sir? Is there a flight that you wish to board?" The chick stammered shyly and Romano snapped out of his daze. He gave the board one last look before smiling at the lady.

"Si, one ticket for Flight 4869 to Tokyo, Japan." The chick nodded with a small smile and turned to her computer. Romano chuckled under his breath.

That thief had stole a kiss from the country known for his mafia, humilating him in front of many nations and he wasn't going to get away with it.

**End of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Also sorry if Romano was out of character but he was distracted so meh. I'll continue this only if I have support, if not then it might go abandoned or get deleted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My white rose chapter 2 **

**Thanks for the support! :D **

**Warning: Beware of OOCness and Romano's mouth. **

**Oh and there are a lot of summer themes in this ((cotton candy popsicles, mochis, heat, choice of clothing)) that's because I have nothing to do this summer and my ac's broken. The house is the same temperature as outside, even a few degrees higher XP and I'm eating cotton candy flavored popsicles and green tea ice cream mochis right now so yeah. **

**Oh and instead of Tokyo Tower, I shall use the name Touto Tower because in the Detective Conan fandom, it is called so ((It used to be called Touto before they renamed it to Tokyo Tower)). And it would be weird for it to be referred to by two names so I will stick with Touto. **

**And there is mostly Hetalia in this chapter and DC won't be appearing until the next chapter or so. There will be references to DC ((Episode 304 and Movie 13)) I hope no one gets bored with this chapter. Just trying to set the mood for the story. **

"Ve...Germany are you sure Romano said he was coming home?" Veneziano looked out the window for the umpteenth time. He had taken a private jet home, dragging the German along. He'd thought his fratello had too since it would be the fastest route home. But the house was dark and empty, no Romano in sight. He had even called his boss and the man said he hadn't seen Romano at all today.

"He said he was coming home late..." Germany tried to reassure the auburn but he knew it was useless. Glancing at the clock and it was already past one in the morning. This was beyond late.

"Ve, what if something happened to him?" Veneziano whimpered in fear, clutching the window sill nervously.

"No, he's probably fine; maybe he didn't take a private jet and took a late flight." Germany, deep in his heart knew that wasn't the case. Where could the other half of Italy be? He was seriously getting annoyed by Romano's out of character behavior. To his surprise, he liked it better when the Italian cursed his lungs off at him than sitting in a corner sighing and being civil.

_Is it that wrong for me to be act normal?_

Romano's words rang in his mind and he looked away guiltily even though the older man was probably miles away and could care less.

"G-Germany?" He snapped out of his thoughts and gave Veneziano a stern look.

"Your brother is a capable guy, I'm sure he's fine. But YOU have a business meeting with my boss tomorrow and you haven't even prepared anything yet!"

"Eep! I completely forgot! Veee, Germany you have to help me!" The Italian rushed into the kitchen to grab his notes and papers, leaving a face-palming German in the living room.

He began towards the kitchen too but stopped when the phone rang.

"Ve, Germany can you get that. I can't hold paper and pasta and a phone at the same time!"

"It's past midnight and you're going to eat pasta?" Germany muttered to himself before yelling a positive response and grabbing the wireless phone off the coffee table.

"Hallo?" He grunted, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Ah, Germany-san?"

The blonde nation frowned and glanced at the clock.

"Oh Japan, what's wrong?" It should probably be dawn where the island nation is located.

"Oh, sorry for calling so late. Did I wake you and Italy-kun?"

"N-no, we were going to go over notes for a meeting tomorrow."

"Ah, I see." Germany frowned at his ally's tone. It seemed tired yet persistently polite.

"What's the reason for calling, Japan? You need help with something?"

"Well um, I just wanted to inform Italy-kun that his brother is staying at my place."

"What? R-Romano's at your place?" Germany sputtered.

"Germany, where's Romano?" Veneziano appeared from the doorway. His hands full of papers and a bowl of pasta.

"At Japan's place." He replied and Veneziano literally dropped everything on the coffee table and ran for the phone.

"Ve, Japan? May I speak to Romano?" The Italian asked cheerfully.

"Ah, well about that, he told me he was tired and was going to 'crash here for now' and I think he's asleep."

"Ve….do you know why?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not." Veneziano ve'ed silently to himself and Germany took the phone from him.

"Okay then, Japan. Thanks for informing us. Tell him to call Italy when he gets the chance and sorry for the trouble." The German felt that he had some sort of responsibility over the Italies, even if one of them is older than him by quite a lot.

"No, it's fine. I was just calling to inform you. Well I have wasted enough of your time. Good night then."

"Right, good well um, it's morning at your place by now."

"Quite, I'll talk to you some other time then. Good bye."

"Good bye…." Germany sighed and hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ve….I wonder why fratello is staying at Japan's place."

"I wonder…well, we'll worry about it later. For now, we need to get these notes finished. The last thing I need is my boss yelling at you!"

"Ah! Sorry sir!"

* * *

Japan sighed and put his phone back on the counter and turned away from it.

"I've done what you asked me to." He said calmly to the man leaning against the table, licking a Popsicle absentmindedly. It was still early in the morning, the sun barely up but Japan didn't have the heart to tell the Italian not to snack on icy treats. The japanese man had been quite surprised when he opened the door to a quiet Romano asking to stay for a few days and doing him a favor by calling Italy. Japan did as he was asked, mildly curious on how Romano had found him. He had multiple houses all across his country and Romano seemed to have found him quite easily.

"Oh, um thanks….bastard." Japan smiled softly at the almost forced curse the Italian added at the end.

"Um, if it isn't rude, I'd like to ask why you're here. Do you wish to sightsee?" The Japanese man said quietly. He doesn't know Romano all that well. The only connection they probably had was Japan being allies with Romano's brother. They have seen each other several times during meetings, also when he and Germany came to visit Italy at his house. The southern part of Italy seemed like a person people would hate but Japan felt that the cursing, always scowling man everyone saw was only a mask.

"Oh, um, yeah. It's been boring these days and I was in the mood for travelling. Your place is probably the only place I've never actually been to….." Romano bit down on the Popsicle, yanking a piece of cotton candy flavored ice off.

"Ah, I see. Is there a place that you specifically want to go to?" Japan watched the other nation freeze and glanced through the map he had gotten at the airport.

"Touto Tower…" Japan perked up at the soft mutter from the Italian.

"The Touto Tower? That is one of the best places to sightsee!" Japan gave a soft smile.

Romano nodded at the man's enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, sounds good, bastard." He also gave a half smile before finishing the ice treat and tossing the stick into a garbage can.

/

/

"Wow, that's amazing! How the hell did you build this shit, bastard?" Romano gaped up at the tower from where he stood. Japan's Tokyo house wasn't that far away from the Tower so they had arrived within half an hour.

"Ah, I just supervised, I didn't actually build it. The structure was greatly influenced by France-san's Eiffel Tower, although the Touto Tower is taller by thirteen meters."

Romano frowned at the mention of France. As time passed, he began to wonder what France was trying to say to him in the alley the other day.

"Romano-san?"

"Oh um sorry. Yeah that's pretty cool. Can we go up?"

"Of course, there is an observatory deck at the top."

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bastard!" He was about to grab Japan by the arm but remembered. _Right, personal space, personal space. This guy's not a touchy contact type. _Instead he ran towards the entrance and opened the entrance door.

"Welcome to the Touto Tower! Look at things with a hot heart with the cool touch!" A big pink thing wearing blue overalls popped out waving and handed Romano a map.

"Woah! What the hell?" And no, he did NOT let out a damn surprised, girly shriek of course.

"Ah, that's one of our mascots. He's one of the Noppon Brothers. "Japan appeared from behind Romano and nodded apologetically to the mascot.

"Ah Kiku-san! It's nice to see you again!" The mascot said and pulled the big pink head off, revealing a young man with a sweaty forehead.

"Good morning, Akawara-san." The nation nodded with a polite smile. Akawara turned to Romano.

"Is this your friend Kiku-san? A foreigner?" The mascot eyed Romano from head to toe with a raised eyebrow. The Italian knew that he probably looked really strange, wearing his tan colored uniform. But he hadn't bothered to bring a lot of clothes along with him, thinking he was going to go home straight after the meeting at wine bastard's place. His suitcase was filled with a few suits for meeting and he would fucking burn up in them in the humid weather today. He did have a sweater and jeans but it was eighty-five degrees out here and he would rather die than wear it. His uniform was the only thing thin enough and comfortable enough to wear.

"Oh, he's my cosplay friend. I was just showing him around before we go to a convention." Japan lied effortlessly. Romano raised an eyebrow. So it was known that the Japanese man was an cosplay/anime otaku?

"Ah, well that's a swell cosplay." Akawara leaned forward and was about to touch the fabric when Romano intervene.

"C-chigi! Don't touch me, bastard!" Romano hissed, backing a few steps away.

"Eh, so you can speak Japanese?" The mascot looked surprised.

"Y-yeah, problem?" Romano scowled and the man shook his head quickly, raising his arms in defense.

"Um, sorry Akawara-san he doesn't like people touching his cosplay, it took forever to make. W-we have to go. Have a nice day!" Japan stammered, pushing Romano inside and towards the elevator.

"H-hey!" Romano muttered as he was shoved into the elevator.

"I'm sorry, but Akawara-san is a talkative man and we would be there for the entire day if we didn't leave soon."

They rode the elevator in silence.

"...Romano-san."

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"…..Fine but I won't guarantee that I'll answer."

"A-Alright…..why did you really want to visit my place?" The Japanese man noticed Romano tensing but kept silent, waiting for an answer.

"I-I already told you to sightsee, nothing else." The elder Italian muttered, looking away and Japan nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

The elevator stopped, the door opened. Romano stepped out, tilting his head slightly in mild curiosity. It was still pretty early and only a scattered amount of people were around. There was a small café at the side.

Romano ran towards the deck and he gave a soft gasp.

"Wow…." Even he couldn't keep the awed, bordering giddy tone out of his voice. He ran to one of the observatory binoculars, sticking a Japanese coin in the slot and peered through.

Japan just smiled; oddly proud that he had impressed the usually scowling Italian.

"Shit, you can literally see everything from here." The Italian turned the binoculars a different direction and turned it again, enjoying the feeling of being at the top of the world.

"Is that the Sky Tree?" Romano pointed to the tip of the pointed tower barely visible from where the Touto Tower stood.

"Hai, it is amazing isn't it?" Japan sighed, gazing out the large glass.

"Hell yeah, but not as great as the Colosseum or our monuments of course." Romano added quickly and continued gazing. However he looked up with a frown and touched the guard railing with a frown. He then turned to stare silently at the interior of the observatory deck with surprisingly serious, calculating eyes.

"This place…..was heavily renovated 'cause of some big incident…right?"

Japan let out a sound of surprise. _How did he know?_

Romano pointed to the binoculars and the guard railings.

"These. I've been to that wine bastard's place a few times before, _unfortunately_." Romano said the last word with emphasis.

"And they had pretty much the same thing in that Eiffel Tower, the stuff there are pretty old. But _these_ look brand new." Romano gestured to the binoculars, Japan nodded silently, waiting for the Italian to continue.

"Even if the staff here take extremely good care of this shit, there's no way they'd be this shiny and free of rust. You might have renovated the place because you want it to look new again but only some rails and some things are new. As if they'd been….damaged…." Romano paused, and then leaned forward, peering down the guard rail, motioning for the Japanese nation to follow him.

"The metal used to construct this thing; some of it has been replaced and repainted. Their color is slightly off from the originals, also here and here and there." He pointed out several rails.

"Veneziano said you repaint the whole tower every five years but only two years had passed since the last paint job. There is no reason to unless, something happened." Romano pushed back and turned around to study the interior of the deck.

The inside too, you switched the tiles on the floor but you missed a spot. That first tile against the café there's a chip, the chip also extends to bottom of the café structure. And from the looks of it….Romano paused, hesitating before continuing.

"A bullet….and please tell me I got everything right on the spot or else I would've looked like some fucking retard." Romano finished awkwardly and Japan blinked.

"R-romano-san, that was an excellent deduction!" The man nearly didn't believe it. He didn't want to be rude but being allies with Northern Italy for so many years….he had lost hope in any potential that the older Italian might posses. But now….

"N-no! That was just-stupid Veneziano. He's been hooked to these retarded detective dramas and he's been watching them for a while and it sort of rubbed off on me…" Romano sputtered and glued himself back to sightseeing through the binoculars.

Japan just chuckled softly, ignoring the indignant mutters from the other nation.

"So? What the hell happened here?" The Southern part of Italy finally asked softly. Japan bit his lip and made an uncomfortable "Tsk".

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to bastard….everyone of us has some shitty business we don't want others to know about." Romano blinked, his mafia organization momentarily flashing through his mind.

"Well, there were actually two incidents. They didn't occur really that far from each other and we had two big renovation projects.

"Hmm….so what was it? Terrorists? Or what the hell do you call those things….yazukas or something like that? It didn't hurt too badly did it?" His voice almost held something that might've been concern. He could never forget the day he saw that hamburger bastard suddenly drop to the ground, writhing in pain from the aerial attack in Hawaii or the time Spain got his ass handed to him when England destroyed his supposedly invincible armada.

"N-no, not really. Just a slight cough, nothing serious. Thank you for asking." Japan nodded and continued.

"The first incident was a bombing. It trapped a little girl in a malfunctioned elevator. A boy and a police detective rescued her, ending up trapped in when the elevator fell due to another bomb. Emergency clamps saved the two from plummeting to their deaths but a mercury bomb was planted and they couldn't defuse it." Japan closed his eyes and explained, repeating word for word of what his boss had told him the day it occured.

"Why not? If they were extra careful and had outside help from bomb defusing teams, it could have been defused." Romano frowned.

"Yes, but on the LCD screen, it said that three seconds before the bomb would explode, it would give the location of a bigger bomb in another area."

"The hell? So what happened?"

"Somehow the boy figured out the location of the bomb from the first few alphabet letters displayed on the LCD screen and defused the bomb just in time. The boy and the detective were saved and the culprit was caught."

"Wait, wait, wait, the BOY figured out the location AND defused the bomb? What kind of nose-snotted brat is he?' Romano gaped, there's no way in hell a kid can do that.

"Well the bomb was placed in a small area and the police detective couldn't get to it without a risk of setting it off. So only the boy could."

"But still, that's one smart-ass kid." Romano muttered.

"And? What about this second incident you mentioned?" He asked and Japan's face grew even grimmer.

"Um well, this one is quite confidential." Romano narrowed his eyes. So it's that confidential…even other nations can't know about it.

"Fine, but at least a summary?" The Italian said casually and Japan considered for a moment.

"…..It was a serial murder case. All clues lead to the culprit being in the Touto Tower. We weren't sure what happened but it ended with a military issued Apache, shooting mercilessly at this tower. Japan frowned; his hands went unconsciously to his side. That night, he suddenly had a stomach ache and nearly collapsed in the middle of a meeting with Germany and Italy.

Romano's eyes widened. An apache….he hadn't seen those since the war days.

"Wow, so this place almost became like one of that Swiss bastard's smelly cheeses, huh?" He mumbled, glaring at the chip in the tile that could only been from a bullet.

"….Aa…"

"Well, um, sorry for bringing it up." Romano apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze shifting away.

"Ah, no, it's alright. I'm not offended in anyway, I assure you." Japan shook his head quickly.

Romano sighed and pushed away from the guard rail.

"Let's go."

"Ah, had enough?"

"Yeah, what else is there?" Romano pulled the map out again, scanning each town he saw. His eyes narrowing it down to one small area.

"Beika…." He muttered softly, glancing at the town and Japan lit up.

"Beika-Chou? That's an excellent choice!"

"Yeah, yeah, what is there to see?"

"Well, it's more of what you would call a homely town. There's no big monuments but I find it nice." Japan fondly remembered the shops and schools, little children running around.

Romano stopped and considered for a second before shrugging.

"Sure, whatever bastard."

/

/

"There's nothing here." Romano stated, allowing boredom and annoyance slip into his voice as he did. He slouched forward slightly with a scowl as the two walked down the streets of Beika. He pulled at his uniform collar, cursing the sweat clinging to his hair and clothes. Stupid sun, stupid heat.

"Well, it is a bit bland." Japan admitted sheepishly, sighing with a slight shake of his head. How strange he and Romano must look. A Japanese man in a t-shirt and jeans with a foreigner wearing a military uniform.

"Hey, what's that?" Before Japan could turn to what Romano was pointing at, the Italian had already dashed off.

"Really, he's as bad as America-san…" Japan muttered. But at least Romano didn't thank pretty women for handing him a sample "tissue" that WASN'T for his nose like the American had….

"What? What is it?" Japan questioned, catching up with the Southern half of Italy.

"This shit. It looks weird." Romano pointed at the target of his attention. The young lady at the stand laughed nervously, unsure what to say.

"Well, that's a mochi."

'Mochi?"

"Yes, it's a rice cake made of glutinous rice, sometimes filled with lotus or red bean paste or in this case, ice cream."

"Gelato? Shit, that's good; it's hot as hell today!" Let's get some." Romano gave a slight grin, slapping a Japanese bill down on the counter, giving the lady a wink.

"Two please, miss."

"A-ah hai!" She reached into the freezer and pulled out two packages, handing it to him with shaky hands.

"H-here's y-your change, sir," She dropped the coins into his waiting palm.

"Grazie, mia bella." He gave her another devilish smile and blew her a kiss. She almost squealed, even though she had absolutely no idea what the Italian had just said.

"Well, let's go." Romano turned around scowling at Japan. The latter blinked at the sudden change of attitude.

_Interesting. Extremely kind and 'hot' to females and a complete 'bastard' to males. _Japan observed, jumping out of his thoughts in order to avoid getting hit in the face with a package.

He looked down at the package of mochis in his hands.

"Let's go, bastard!"

Japan smiled and began walking towards the Italian man but froze in horror when he looked up briefly.

"ROMANO-SAN! DANGER!" He yelled, pointing up.

"Hmmm…?-OH FUCK!" Romano looked up, promptly screaming out a curse as a body fell with a loud crack an inch away from him, causing him to fall, landing hard on the cement.

Romano winced as a drop of blood hit his face.

Oh just fucking wonderful.

A dead body.

**Dun Dun Dun a dead guy. Yayz. Maybe death also hangs around Romano? **

**Guess who's going to show up next chapter :D **

**Please review. I love you all. Sorry for grammar mistakes and boring chapter. **


End file.
